Gear Crafting
The algorithm for Dyeing and Sewing is: Round down - 4*(gear level) + (Tech level/4) + 1.5*(gear skill) The algorithm for adding Elements is: Round down - 4*(gear level) + (Tech level/2) + 5*(gear skill) Using a loom you can dye clothes, sew new gear, or add elemental protection to gear. There are 4 different looms in the game each gear can dye and sew a certain gear level. For gears +8 and +9, you can only use the communal loom to dye the gear. O = Can dye, sew, and add elemental resistance to this gear level at the base success rate (highest success rate). X = Can dye, sew, and add elemental resistance to this gear level, however the success rate is 1/5 of the base rate for the same gear level and crafting skill and technology.(Rounded down) △ = Can dye, sew, and add elemental resistance to this gear level, however the success rate is 1/3 of the base rate for the same gear level and crafting skill and technology.(Rounded down) NOTE: When sewing, dyeing, or adding elemental resistance. You will not lose your gear if you fail. You will only lose ore and have a chance of losing the dye/scroll/cloth that is used! 'Dyeing' Dyeing is used to change the color of your gear. There are 3 different types of dyes you can use on your gear. Each one gives a different color(cannot choose), so including the original each gear in the game has a potential of 4 different colors. Note: The above is just an example of one item. All gear will have different varying colors with each dye. Dyeing requires a very high level of crafting and technology in order to have a reasonable chance of success. It is recommended you increase your gear crafting skill by practicing adding elemental resistance to gear before trying to dye stuff. As adding elemental resistance has a higher chance of success than dyeing and sewing. 'Adding Elemental Resistance' You can also add elemental resistance to the gear. This will give you protection against elemental effects in battle and reduce their effects against you. A gear can have up to 5 levels of resistance for a single element. It cannot have resistance for more than 1 element at a single time. From top to bottom: Fire, Ice, Vorpal, Wind, and Lightning. In order to add elemental resistance to your gear you need special elemental scrolls that are obtained from quests and as random drops in battle. When adding elemental resistance to your gear there is a chance to get special blue bars similar to getting special upgrades when tempering. The exact chance for getting these blue bars is unknown. Elemental resistance will reduce the chances of you being effected by the element. So if you wear Wind protection gear, Wind elemental attacks have a chance of not activating when you are hit by it. Only the first orb on elemental gear will reduce the damage you take from that element, the other orbs and any blue bars gained will reduce teh activation chance it has against you. You need ore to imbue elemental resistance onto your gear. How much ore is needed depends on the level of elemental resistance you are adding. After putting on elemental resistance on gear, the elemental durability bar will decrease after every battle. You will have to repair it with ore. If you do not repair the gear's elemental durability and it runs out, you will lose one level of elemental resistance on the gear. ' 'Sewing Sewing is used to create new gear. To create the new gear there are three things you need. Raw materials, base gear, and ore. Raw materials can be obtained from S ranking quests. The base gear is often an existing piece of gear that is combined with the raw material in order to create a brand new one of the same level. 'Gear that is crafted from sewing cannot be dyed. ' There are more gear that need to be released for sewing. Sewing has the same chances of success for crafting as dyeing. Fu Xi and Nu Wa Fabric doesn't require a base gear to make, one cloth can make one piece of their set. Category:Game Mechanics